Networked messaging platforms have become popular for transferring communications between users, such as electronic mail (email), instant messaging, text messaging, or other messaging technologies. These messaging platforms can be provided for end users to draft or compose various messages and create conversation-threaded communications for interaction with one or more users. Messaging systems have become increasing employed on smartphones, computers, laptops, tablets, gaming systems, and the like. User interfaces are typically employed by these messaging systems for users to compose or respond to messages. The user interfaces can include stand-alone email applications which can include local, web, or cloud-based user interfaces. Smartphone devices and tablet computing devices can include one or more user apps that allow a user to interact with messaging systems and compose messages. In many examples, files or other data can be attached to these messages, such as when sending a document or picture to one or more users. However, file attachments can be cumbersome to manage when users interact with email or messaging systems, especially when a user desires to edit or alter a file attachment.
Overview
Systems, methods, apparatuses, and software for network messaging systems in computing environments are provided herein. In one example, a networked messaging system is provided that presents a message to a user, the message being associated with a conversation thread comprising one or more members and having a file attachment. The networked messaging system receives a reply instruction issued by the user to reply to the conversation thread with a modified version of the file attachment, and responsively establishes a reply message associated with the conversation thread that includes the modified version of the file attachment. The networked messaging system transfers the reply message with the modified version of the file attachment for delivery to the one or more members.
In another example, an electronic mail service is provided. The electronic mail service presents an electronic mail message to a user, the electronic mail message having a file attachment and being associated with a conversation thread comprising one or more members. The electronic mail service receives a reply instruction issued by the user to reply to the conversation thread with a modified version of the file attachment, and responsively establishes a reply message associated with the conversation thread that includes the modified version of the file attachment. The electronic mail service transfers the reply message with the modified version of the file attachment for delivery to the one or more members.
This Overview is provided to introduce a selection of concepts in a simplified form that are further described below in the Detailed Description. It may be understood that this Overview is not intended to identify key features or essential features of the claimed subject matter, nor is it intended to be used to limit the scope of the claimed subject matter.